


Shattered Glass

by windandthestars



Category: Arctic Air
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love has a way of ripping you apart just as much as it has a way of holding you together." - Joy Williams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

_"Love has a way of ripping you apart just as much as it has a way of holding you together." - Joy Williams_

She stares at the shattered glass, watches the way the sun glints off it, scattering colors in the few hours when it rises, breaking through the dark. She watches the colors bleed like ink across the floor and wonders when she'll learn to clean up her own messes. There was always someone else, a distraction, Bobby now, but before, her dad, her work. There were pieces of her life scattered across the city, some still glittering like snow in the moonlight, but these here are the ones that still sting and cut at tender soles, her heart.

She'd be hard pressed to admit it, but she'd left the glass because it's the only thing here that still reminds her of him, of what they had and hadn't been, what she'd thought she'd never wanted. He’s gone now, so she supposes it doesn’t matter, but she’s left the glass there all the same. She doesn’t want to forget, this time, what it feels like to let someone walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day drabble meme: a death scene


End file.
